No longer unspoken
by ForHereYouAre
Summary: A rough draft of what could have happened in the Gazebo scene. Slightly steamy.


A first draft, one shot story about 2 things Id always wished I'd heard during the gazebo scene. My first attempt in many years at romantic themes

"The Children?" They said in unison, giggling at how natural it escaped from both of their lips. So different in their upbringings and circumstances, once thought of as an obstacle, it was now simply a trivial matter overpowered by the love they felt for one another. A Love now out in the open.

Moonlight cascaded over their bodies as they stood, arms wrapped tightly around one another. Gerog's strong chin resting upon Maria's silken strawberry hair. Heaving a contented sigh, he inched back slightly to stare into the beautiful eyes of his love.

His baritone voice had a gentle tone to it as he stared at her "There is one person I must seek permission from immediately," George almost giggled to her with a boyish grin.

"I don't understand, Capta...si..." Maria stuttered through the formalities she was so used to up until just a few hours ago, when Georg took her youthful face in his hands and whispered "Georg, say my name, I've longed to hear roll off your tongue, I am your Georg"

Blushing slightly, Maria slowly breathed "Yes, Georg" eliciting from his handsome face a smile which soothed her soul. "Georg to ask Reverend Mother's permission, it's far to late for all that, oh she'd be so pleased but the phone call would wake the sisters and alarm them, they'd think such horrid things at this hour. Perhaps we can ask her in the mor..." she didn't finish her nervous sentence before George placed a gentle but loving kiss upon her lips. Maria's knees buckled a little, the feeling of his tongue gently flicking open her mouth ever so slightly to slowly deepen their kiss had sent her emotions, her body soaring. She responded quickly, taking his lead and dancing her tongue against his. Georg pulled back again, his face serious and determined.

"Oh Maria" he whispered. Never breaking eye contact with this angel standing perplexed in the gazebo, Georg began to lower himself onto one knee. Maria began to clasp her hands to her face, while Georg held onto one, refusing to let it go. He leaned forward kissing her left hand, paying special attention to her ring finger as he held his lips on it for a moment.

"Maria, I ask you, will you marry me? Will you complete my life? I've no ring to offer you at this moment, I will remedy that I within a day I can promise, but what I can offer you now is my life, my whole heart, until my dying breath I can love no other. And I don't wish to. Will you be mine and stay with me as my wife, forever?"

His steely blue eyes still serious and wide, his voice steady firm but welcoming. Maria simply melted into tears. He remained there for a moment, had he done something wrong? Was it too much? Had Maria had a moment to reconsider?

As she gripped his hand he looked up at her. Tears now flowing freely she simply said "I dreamed of this moment, never knowing how to ask for your love, not knowing if it was wrong, if I was worthy of it, if you should love me. Now here you are, loving me..."

"Maria darling, you needed never ask for my love, you've had it all along. It's been strong and aching in my soul. Every wall I'd built around my heart, you crumbled them. Your love, your song, it freed me. It allowed me to feel love again. Oh how you deserve more than you could ever dream."

Maria lowered to her knees, grasping his hand harder, she raised it to her own lips, gentle pecking a kiss onto it. Raising her tearful gaze to meet his, she smiled and said "Yes Georg, Yes I will be your wife, I don't care about a ring you've given me something more precious, the life I was meant to live"

Powerful arms reached around her waist and pulled her in to a deep and passionate kiss. They felt nothing around them but one another. Not the cold floor, not the chill of the night air. Simply the pulse of two hearts beating excitedly. The sensation of their lips ticking each other's faces and necks with kisses, hands exploring the fabric of their backs and arms. Taking a moment for a gasp of air Maria reluctantly let his lips part from hers. As he leaned forward to unite their lips again, Maria held up a finger to his lips

"Wait...There is one thing I must say to you Georg" she gently whispered as he looked into her sapphire eyes

With innocence and honesty, her face softening into a dreamy gaze, a confident smile, Maria firmly said

"I Love You"

Slowly they helped one another up from their kneeled position. Maria straightening her skirts, Georg whisking away dust at his knees.

"Oh Look at us" he chuckled, with a gleam of mischief in his eye, he pulled his beloved close to him, peppering her face and neck with kisses. Slowly he led her to the bench. Sitting her down, he placed himself next to his bride to be, as she rested her head on his muscular shoulder, Gerog growled "My love, it's no use"

"What isn't?" Maria worriedly asked

"Attempting to stop becoming unkempt" he growled smoothly

Maria feigned a scandalized gasp, and leaned into his firm embrace once more


End file.
